Velveteen Whip
by malfunctionjunction
Summary: Dinah knew she shouldn't have let that martian watch the cooking channel. SugarSweetFic Challenge on YJ Forums.


**A/N: ***shot shot* This was done for the Sweet Sugar Challenge on the Young Justice Fanfiction Challenge forum. Oliver Queen is going to kill me.

**Prompt:** **Girl**: Dinah/Black Canary **Boy**: J'onn/Martian Manhunter **Sweet Prompt**: Whipped cream/cake icing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Young Justice or relating merchandise. DC Comics is here for a reason.

* * *

_Maybe he's gone too far_, she said to herself. When a piece of unknown metal flew above her head, barely touching her blond hair, she saw that he had gone too far. Concerned eyes steeled themselves in his view, and she saw that his lips were pressed tightly in a thin line of determination. It was a rarity to see him in a state of extreme concentration, even by League standards. She stepped forward, ready to speak, but held back. It wouldn't be wise to disturb him, but really, she didn't have much of choice.

Cautiously she moved in her approach. By nature he wasn't a violent man, but she didn't want to alarm him, although she was in plain sight. "You're taking this too far," she didn't attempt to suppress her laughter, "you're going to destroy the kitchen."

On the side of his face, she saw one of his eyes move in her direction. Briefly, he focused his attention on her. "Is it bad that I want it to be perfect," he returned his focus on his creation, "is that a bad thing?

She had been privileged to see the expression that had fallen on his face before. For a moment, a tiny moment, the adjective _cute_ came to mind. A hand rose tentatively to her mouth, she stifled a burst of laughter that was easing through, "You've been watching Chef's Corner, haven't you?"

Faint red touched his pale green cheeks, but he returned to his work, ignoring her. "Only when there isn't any missions at hand."

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing." She eased her way closer to him, "But baking isn't an easy process J'onn, especially the icing."

"That is why I watch Chef's Corner," he answered, "last week was velveteen cake."

She hummed a sweet tone, "Yes, I do love velveteen cake." Using a tip of her finger, she swiped a whip of white icing, pressing it into her mouth, "I just love the icing that comes with it."

"Dinah." He sighed, but didn't fight off the smile that broke on his face, "Please don't ruin my cake." She pouted at his words, but her lips pulled upwards into a sneaky smile. Again, she used her fingers to swipe a mix of red and white icing, dotting it on his nose before he could stop her.

"I am not ruining your cake." Her body pressed against his as one arm wrapped securely around his waist, "I'm adding my own Dinah Lance original to it." Her lips found his nose and nipped several tastes of the icing. He and his body didn't protest when her lips began to trail down to his lips, touching them teasingly.

"Is...that so?" He smirked against her lips, "I never heard that on Chef's Corner."

She laughed, her breath sweeping into his, "Well yeah, Chef Louie doesn't have an original bone in his fat body. He should know, whip cream is vital for velveteen cake."

She knew if he had been thinking correctly, if she hadn't been a distraction, he would've reacted to her statement more humorously. He was obeying her flow of the situation. "Whip cream," their lips touched deeper, "we have some...in the fridge."

"Then go get some." Not before she closed the final distance between their lips, fully taking him while his arms rounded her curves possessively. Her arms circled his neck, demanding more and taking control of situation.

"Yes," they breathed between moments, "we're going to need whip cream..."

Chef Louie Arnez didn't use that on his Chef's Corner program. Needless to say, the velveteen cake had been abandoned until further notice.

* * *

**A/N**: Originally, I had an entire plan before this, but I wanted to do the challenge first. Don't take it too seriously, it was fun to write. I may try these two again. Song I was listening to while I wrote this was **Opheliac** by **Emilie Autumn**. Good but weird song. I want to try velveteen cake badly. Has anyone eaten or tried it before? I beg of thee please leave a review; readers are appreciated, but I love to read the reviews. It tells me what you think of my writing and ideas.

Thank you again and have a great week! *hides from potential arrows*


End file.
